Thank you
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Canada is in love with Ukraine but will he ever tell her? Ukraine loves him back but will they figure it out? And what does America have to do with this?


Thank you...

**A/N This was requested by AlaskinMapleSuryp. **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**Disclaimer: YAY! I OWN HETA-Oh, wait, no I don't. I'll just go to the corner now *Starts growing mushrooms***

* * *

><p>It was during a meeting when she first noticed him.<p>

Him being Canada.

She had never seen the boy around but she knew he existed; he had been sitting there for the past hour crying and no one noticed.

Everyone just continued talking.

Well more like shouting at each other but that's beside the point.

Canada sat by himself crying his violet eyes out, while he hugged a white ball of fur that she assumed was a bear of some sort.

She finally went over to him when Poland pushed him onto the floor.

She stood from the black chair (that had quite a few holes in it) and walked over to the crying nation.

She put out a hand making her huge breasts bounce "Are you alright Canada?" Said nations head snapped up and he started stuttering incoherent sentences. Ukraine smiled at the boys antics and grabbed his hand pulling him onto his feet that were covered in a pair of tattered, red trainers "Calm down Canada!" She laughed "I was just asking what was wrong."

Canada blushed as she laughed _'Her laugh is like a angels...'_ Admittedly the young Canadian was in love with the big breast, grey haired girl _'I love her smile, her laugh, how her eyes sparkle in excitem- Wait, what did she say again? Oh right asking why I was crying' _"Oh-Um I-it's nothing just a ruff day." He said smiling weakly trying to hide his pain.

Ukraine frowned slightly "Oh c'mon Mathew I know something's wrong!"

He looked her in the eyes seeing the worry glint in them "Well you see-" his speech was cut off by an obnoxious laugh that vibrated through the room.

"YO MATTY YOU CHATTING UP UKRAINE!" All the nations stopped what they were doing and looked at the three.

Canada turned a new shade of red and stuttered uncontrollably "N-No I wasn't! I-I was j-just talking with her!"

America laughed right into Canada's ear causing him to flinch and put a hand on his mouth "Put a sock in it Al! No one feels like having burst eardrums."

America looked at Canada angry "OH YEAH! WELL AT LEAST I DON'T CARRY AROUND A BEAR ALL THE TIME!"

Canada looked at America with the same vigour "WELL AT LEAST I DON'T PROCLAIM I'M A HERO ALL THE TIME WHEN I KNOW I'M AS USELESS AS FUCK!"

"WELL AT LEAST I WASN'T ABANDONED AS A CHILD AND I AIN'T ALWAYS LOOKED AT LIKE NOTHING!"

Canada became silent; not because he didn't have a come back but because it hurt. He looked at America with a hurt face and quickly uttered "I-I'm sorry for existing" and ran out the room.

The whole room was silent until Ukraine walked up to America and lifted her hand swiftly bringing it down across his cheek. America shocked stumbled back looking at Ukraine; her eyes were full of tears and without a word ran out the room; her breast bouncing as she ran.

Once she left the whole room turned against America.

But back with the main character, Canada; he had run out of the building and back to the hotel he was staying at. Though since no one saw him he rushed to his room unnoticed.

He quietly made it back to his room and forcefully slammed the door closed and collapsed on the soft, silky bed in tears; Ignoring the fact that he still had muddied up shoes on.

The tears flowed freely down his chubby baby like face and making his rosy cheeks turn a deeper red and get covered with salty tracks.

He was silently crying; from years of being unnoticed it had become a habit.

Maybe five or ten minuets later there was a fast paced knock at the door "MATTHEW OPEN UP!" They were always careful not to use country names in public.

Canada heard the voice break through the thick wooden door; though he refused to answer _'Maybe if I just bury my head in the Pillow she'll go away'_

To him, his plan was full proof but in actuality he didn't know Ukraine knew how to pick locks, after many of a times having to pick Ivan's lock to drag him out to go to the dentist or after one of Belarus's 'attacks.'

She went into the back of her dungarees and pulled out a couple of hair pins and put them into the lock. Not more than a minute later had she pick locked the door; it swung open and she fist pumped in success.

Ukraine stood up straight and walked to the bed where the little Canadian lay; seeing him in such a sad state broke her heart. Pulling the Canadian up by his white hoodie that also supported a red maple leaf on the chest, she hugged him causing him to visibly tense "U-Ukraine h-how did you get in?"

Ukraine kept her hold firm on the thin frame "Pick locked the door; being Russia's sister I need to learn these things" she said subconsciously snuggling her face into his neck.

Canada blushed heavy "O-Oh right..."

Ukraine turned him round to face her; she looked at the pained, lost eyes and wiped away the tears that fell "Y'know Canada what he said wasn't true."

Canada shook his head "But it was, France left me when I was younger and no one ever does see me."

Ukraine made a mental note to kick France's ass later but right now she needed to help Canada. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair noticing the blush deepen as she did so "Canada, sweetie America is a idiot, if no one saw you how come I'm speaking to you right now? And how did America see you?"

"B-Because...Because..." He may as well just face the fact that he could be visible "I guess I am visible..." He trailed off.

"Exactly so stop crying," She said "Or I'm going to have to do this!" She leaped at Canada and kissed his pink lips that had been slightly bruised because of chewing and tasted salty from the tears.

All the blood in the Canadians body went straight to his face but he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He became dominant very fast and when they broke apart they panted heavily noticing that Canada was now on top of Ukraine.

Canada smiled at least he knew she returned his feelings "I love you Ukraine," he said pecking her lips.

It was her turn to turn bright red but she smiled "I love you too Canada," she said hugging him.

"HAHAHA! I KNEW IT MATTY WAS CHATTING UP UKRAINE!" The younger twin ran fast down the hall when a knife was aimed at his head.

Canada grumbled but Ukraine giggled and hugged him "I love you so much my little Canadian!"

Canada smiled at the nickname "And I love you too my silver haired fox," he leaned over her "And always will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope it was to your liking AlaskinMapleSuryp!**

**ANYONE WHO WANTS A STORY PUT IT IN A REVIEW AND I'LL HAVE A LOOK!**

**-Signed**

**The Bad Touch Trio Girl Hehehehehehehe~**


End file.
